Stage 2: Instructor Mooselini's Rap
Instructor Mooselini's Rap, also known as Driver's Test, is the second song you perform in PaRappa The Rapper during the second level of the first game. Cutscene The four have gone to enjoy some sweet treats at Phat Donut, and Sunny asks the others what they would like to do. PaRappa suggests they go to the beach, and they all agree until Katy informs them of their lack of transportation. PJ also mentions they need a license too, as none of them drive. Just then, a big red limo pulls up, and PaRappa and PJ go over all of the fine details as it comes to a stop. Joe Chin then steps out and asks them how they like it, with Pj and PaRappa both responding positively in earnest. Joe then tells them it's a convertible, brags how it's capable of leaping over tall buildings in a single bound, and then asks the girls if they'd like to ride to the beach with him. They accept, but only if Parappa and PJ can go too, to which Joe agrees, letting the girls sit up front, and the boys in the back. However, the convertible backs up and crashes into the Phat Donut, causing the sign and multiple donuts to fall upon Parappa and PJ. PaRappa soon begins to picture himself driving his own car with Sunny next to him. He would be so happy to be able to take Sunny anywhere, when he suddenly gets an idea. He'll go and get his license so that he can impress Sunny, while PJ feasts on the dropped donuts. At U-Drive-U, the course teacher, Mooselini, will only let PaRappa pass depending on how well he performs her car rap. After he clears the song, PaRappa goes to get his license photo taken, but a random feather causes him to sneeze at the last second, ultimately ruining it (though he still can drive). Stage The stage takes place on the road. At the beginning, the hood flies off to reveal their feet, while Instructor Mooselini raps car instructions. Lyrics Alright, we're here, just sittin' in the car. I want you to show me if you can get far. Step on the gas! ''(Step on the gas?) ''Step on the brakes! ''(Step on the breaks?) ''Now step on the gas! ''(Step on the gas?) When I say boom boom boom, you say bam bam bam! No pause in between, come on, let's jam! ''Step on the gas! ''(Step on the gas!) ''Step on the brakes! ''(Step on the breaks!) ''Step on the brakes! ''(Step on the breaks!) ''Step on the gas! ''(Step on the gas!) I'm glad you know which way to go, but it ain't gonna stop me, here we go. ''Check and turn the signals to the right! (Check and turn the signals to the right!) Now turn to the right! ''(Now turn to the right!) ''Check and turn the signals to the left! ''(Check and turn the signals to the left!) ''Now turn to the left! '(Now turn to the left!) Woh ho ho ho! Stop the car! We got an emergency, can't you see? ''Do you know why we stopped the car?'' ''(Do I know why we stopped the car?) ''Guess... (Guess?) What... (What?) '''''Do you know why we stopped the car? (Do I know why we stopped the car?) Guess... '(Guess?) What... (What?) '''''I forgot to close the door. (You forgot to close the door) Now just don't forget This ain't kung fu, come on again! Check and turn the signals to the right! ''(Check and turn the signals to the right!) ''Step on the gas now turn to the right! ''(Step on the gas now turn to the right!) ''Check and turn the signals to the left! ''(Check and turn the signals to the left!) ''Step on the gas now turn to the left! ''(Step on the gas now turn to the left!) ''Step on the brakes! ''(Step on the brakes!) ''Do you know why we stopped the car again? (Do I know why we stopped the car again?) End of level dialogue Good Instructor Mooselini: That's because you just got your license! PaRappa: Woo hooo!! Yes!! Cool (''Upon activating Cool Mode...)' Instructor Mooselini: Hey hey hey, you sure know how to drive man. I have nothing else to teach you no more! ''(after saying this, the roof of the car goes flying off along with Mooselini, due to her antlers getting stuck on the roof) A, aa, aaah!! ''(Upon finishing the rap)'' Instructor Mooselini: Yeah! You my boy are the best! PaRappa: Woh, really? I wanna thank you teacher.... ...and the door. '(Upon losing COOL) '(Mooselini flys back in the car with the car roof) I knew you were gonna screw up! 'Bad/Awful ' '''Bad The music will change from major to minor, and the car will swerve left and right, with diversion signs on the road. Awful The music will change again, but this time with a bouncing car going left and right with danger signs popping up. ''(Upon either finishing the rap with a Bad/Awful Rank or screwing up too badly) ''Instructor Mooselini: You gotta do it again! PaRappa: What?!! Trivia * If the wrong button is pressed, Parappa will pull out the steering wheel. * In the first part where Parappa must turn the car, if the opposite shoulder button is pressed in place of the intended button, the test car will spin out and go straight in the intersection. ** Despite the mistake, it doesn't effect the ending. * If you complete the level on Cool rating, PaRappa will not sneeze in the cutscene afterwards Category:Stages Category:PaRappa The Rapper